Obsidian And Diamond
by anythinggoesINC
Summary: So... Earth is at its last hope. Humanity has all but dwindled. Yet there is hope. Mutation by Creation. Yet they made one fatal mistake... They succeeded. Full summary inside Alien Only. OC Characters. Rated Violence, Nudity, Language, ect...


**Obsidian And Diamond**

**Genre**; Sci-Fi  
**Author**; Agi-Sama  
**Rating**; **NC-17  
Full Summary**; The year is 2327. Earth is practically running out of it's own resources... Barely surviving yet Scientists have figured out a solution to enhance Humanity's evolution for these times. The answer was simple, right beneath their very noses - Mutation by Creation. They decided to go back to that barren planet to retrieve their most feared enemy... A drone. All they needed was one. One alive and in full health. And with it's DNA they would create a new race... More of humanity's traits but with the Drone's ability to survive. However... They made one mistake. They **succeeded**...

The Obsidian slave peered back into the set of frightened spheres

The Obsidian slave peered back into the set of frightened spheres. The lieutenant backed off almost instantly as the abominable giant leapt forward and instantly was thrown off the electric bars. They had been on the ship with the alien for about 1 week. Scientists. They had prospected, they had been successful. A vast, demure wasteland was the place where they had captured the savage beast. Electric shocks. A lot of them. They figured that they had used more energy than the space ship required to silently move through space.

"This thing is giving me the **creeps**, Corporal", the lieutenant said as he turned to the coffee machine. A few buttons were pushed and seconds later something similar to a brown liquid oozed out of the tubes. "And this machine is broken."  
They only had a few more hours left, then… Then they'd be back on Earth. They were writing the year 2327. Humanity was surviving somehow. It didn't matter right now. Their catch was going to pay off their rents for several decades, and even when they were buried long after that.

The endless depths of space moved past the ship. Corporal Andrews remained motionless on the captain's seat. It had been a rough voyage for him. Not only had he almost faced death when they encountered the Obsidian, as the captain lovely dubbed him for his resembling physique and measurements of old, forsaken totem figures and golems, but there was also something wrong with him. His eyelids barely moved. Bloodshot eyes blankly stared into the image of stars and universes passing by.  
"Corporal, I am sure I've asked you this several times now since we captured that bastard monster… but how safe is that cage?", the lieutenant appeared next to him and took a seat on the co-pilot's chair; in his hand a cup of discussable coffee substance.

A joyous chortling rang from the back of the ship. It was their boss, the captain of the _Lavandiel II_. Captain O' Hara appeared to be drunken, "Hello boys! Is everything all right with you two studs?", he chuckled and sipped on the bottle of liquor he had with him. "Today's the day, boys! We're gonna land on Earth and sell that fat ass to some research center and never have to work in our lives again!"

The lieutenant sighed. The captain didn't seem to notice, or care. Just about when the captain started to swing himself around to go back to the fridge, a crackling sound was being emitted from very close by. "What is that, boys?", the captain had to steady himself on the captain's chair, accidentally pulling the back down in his drunken misfortune. To his and the lieutenant's dismay: Corporal Andrews' face seemed to be drying out very rapidly, along with his eyes. Before any more curses or cuss words could be spoken the abdominal wall of the Corporal burst asunder as an alabaster claw forced itself out of it. Blood sprayed the windshield and from then, things just were happening too fast.

The ship's cameras recorded how a humanoid seeming being sprawled out of the Corporal's stomach and dashed towards the lieutenant, ending his life with a claw shortly going into his ribcage. The captain though, surprisingly to those who would ever see the tapes, was taken out by a rather unconventional, never seen method: the albino alien jumped on his back and strangled the captain with its tail.

The last thing they would show was the very feminine face of the white alien before said one destroyed the cameras.

Hours later..

The ship had landed as planned. Things were done by autopilot. The press was waiting, as well as the scientists. The real ones. Not lousy co-workers that went to do the dirty work. When one of the younger ones eagerly broke the door open he felt the stench of death retching him. He dropped to his knees and threw up on the ship's floor.

Inside were three spinal columns hanging from various hooks on the ceiling, some organs attached to them, some not.  
_And no one minded the open cage.._

**Whoa that was awfully short. Oh well. I'll get to the next chapter soon enough 83 This is a bit on the new side for me so... Till next time!**

**-Agi-Sama!**


End file.
